


Deeper Than The Skin (A Collection of Oneshots/Drabbles)

by Gberryb



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Apologies, Character Death, Child Abuse, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Double Entendre, F/M, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jokes, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Singing, Stalking, Suicide, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-08-03 13:04:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16326791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gberryb/pseuds/Gberryb
Summary: Just a few little writings for the Deviant Behavior discord. I thought I'd share them here because of a certain (wonderful) person.





	1. He wants. (Simon x Reader) NSFW

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in the Deviant Behavior discord (that I highly recommend you check out). I'm surrounded by wonderful, like-minded (and thirsty) individuals. They really get my juices flowing ;3
> 
> Anyways, I'm going to post my little ficlets here for you guys to enjoy. I will post NSFW in the title if the ficlet is dirty in nature.

The water feels cold against my skin. I frantically scrub the grime away using my strongest soap. I don't have to look at the washcloth to know there's remnants of dried blood splatter over my chest.

Don't think about it.

I scratch shampoo into my scalp so roughly I can feel a headache coming on. I don't care. I can't think.

Next thing I know I'm in a frenzy to dry myself off. I rush my camisole and panties onto my body. I can't do this. I can't do this.

I slam open the medicine cabinet and rip the cap off my sleeping pills. I swallow down twice the recommended dose to knock me out in thirty minutes. I can't do this!

"I can't do this." I trill. "I can't do this!"

I step out of my bathroom and into the bedroom. I'm still toweling my hair off, water dripping into the carpet. I notice something large sitting on my bed.

Our eyes meet, his blue ones unwavering. Absolute fear drops into the pit of my stomach. He's not supposed to be here.

"Simon?"

He gives me one of those smiles. I know deep down inside it's fake. Deep down inside of him there is nothing but a filthy obsession.

"Hello, Sweetheart." He greets, eyes glassy. I swallow hard and glance at the open doorway.

"You're not supposed to be here!" I shout, tossing my towel at him. He catches it in mid air, completely unfazed. "Get out of here you stalker!"

My back presses into the grit of the wall as he stands. One, two, three steps and he practically on top of me. He wavers for a few moments before grabbing my chin, forcing our eyes to meet.

"You took something, Sweetheart." He muses, staring intently into my eyes. "What did you take?"

"N-nothing."

He forcefully slips his thumb past my lips to rest on my tongue. My cheeks feel hot. My muscles are begging to flee, to run far away from him.

"Don't lie to me, Sweetheart." He breathes, finally digging his fingers into my scalp. "You took something."

"Get out of my house!" I manage from behind the digit in my mouth. Simon tsks, his inhuman strength keeping my grounded.

"You know what I'm going to have to do if you don't tell me." He smiles sweetly. It's sickly sweet. He finds pleasure in scaring me.

"Mmpf-noo!" I cry out, trying in vain to pull out of his grasp. I can't stop him when he forces me into my bed.

My nose is pressed into the sheets, I can hardly breathe. His hands will leave bruises. I try to find leverage but my arms are pinned underneath my chest.

"St-moph." I muffle out.

"What was that, my lovely?" He mused, nose pressing against the back of my neck. "Are you going to tell me what you did?"

"N-noo!"

He presses his chest to my back, effectively pinning my upper body to the mattress. I'm acutely aware his hips are dangerously close to mine. I know that if I fight I'm going to regret it...but my fear induced body takes over.

I try to kick my legs in a vain attempt to escape. He bears down on me harder, crushing the air from my lungs. His teeth bite into the hair on the back of my neck.

"Are you going to tell me what you've done?!" He asks insistently. I can tell this is my last chance.

"I...took some sleeping pills..." I sob out. "T-two doses..."

Simon gives me a menacing chuckle. The vibration of it going straight to my belly. He licks at the tears dripping from my face. "That's a good girl."

I let out a whimper as the rest of his body weight comes crashing down on me. I feel his hips and thighs press against mine. I want to squirm but I know what will happen if I do.

I also know what will happen if I don't.

"Simon, stop!" I whine. The android's hand reaches beneath me, moving lower and lower. His fingernails scratch at the skin beneath my tank top as he proceeds to travel lower. "No...please...I-I..."

"Yes, Sweetheart?" He hums.

My bare legs are quivering, his fingers sliding past the waistband of my panties. The surprisingly gentle touch is making my body betray itself.

I'm panting, legs shaking at full force, nipples hard and rubbing against my shirt. His lips and tongue are pressed directly into my ear, goading me to the outcome he wants more than anything.

"What do you want, my lovely?"

I know deep down inside that I can't fight him. He will get what he wants regardless of if I give him permission or not. I don't have a choice in what I do next.

Slowly, mostly because I'm afraid he'll hurt me, I slide my legs apart. His large fingers slide down inside my panties and press against my core. It becomes hard to think.

Simon presses a firm kiss to the side of my lips, scissoring his fingers inside me.

"That's a good girl."


	2. His Mother (Gavin Reed Oneshot) NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Gavin. Mentions of child abuse and suicide.

Gavin looked across the table at his mother. She was just as frail and as tiny as always. She continued to munch on her salad, eyebrows knit in displeasure. He swallowed and looked at his scuffed up sneakers.

"How old are you?" She mumbled through a piece of spinach. Gavin's stomach did an uneasy flip.

"I'm 17, Ma."

"Hmph." She grumbled, looking him dead in the eye. "You sure don't fucking act like it."

Gavin winced, trying to stare at his feet harder. Maybe if he avoided her gaze she'd leave him alone? She swallowed down another crouton, steely glare transfixed on him.

"Why did you break that kid's nose? Hm?"

Gavin refused to answer because he knew it would be the wrong one.

She wiped her mouth with a paper towel, licked her lips, and then crumpled it up. Gavin felt his bottom lip quiver but swallowed down the thick heaviness in his chest.

She tossed the wad of paper towel at him with surprising strength. It bounced harmlessly off his chest but the sting made him jump.

"Answer me you little shit!" She shrieked. "Tell me why you're always playing the fucking hero!"

Gavin couldn't take it anymore. He felt his mouth move before he could stop himself.

"Monica did nothing wrong. Jackson was threatening her. I did what was right!"

His mother stood up quickly. Gavin knew what was going to happen. He tried to duck away from her but he felt frozen. She grabbed the front of his wine colored hoodie. Gavin was petrified.

"You're just like your father!" She screamed, landing a hard blow with the back of her hand. Gavin's face stung and she landed another to his face.

"Ma, stop!" Gavin strangled out, trying to block her fists. He felt her hits against his cheeks, neck, and nose. He was screaming for her to stop. Tears dripped down his face.

"You'll never do anything! You're worthless!" She howled, enunciating every hurtful sentence with another smack. Gavin knew he'd have a black eye. "You're fucking stupid! No one will ever love you!"

She finally stopped, pulling away to notice the blood on her wrist. She examined the blood dripping from her son's nose and tutted in distaste. She snatched the balled up paper towel, wiped her her hands off on it, and then pressed it to his nose. 

"Your father would be disappointed in you."

Sobs racked Gavin's body from shame and pain.

"Clean this up. I don't want to hear about you wanting to be a cop ever again." She stated as she left the dining room. Gavin's tears flowed freely down his bruised face. He noticed the half-eaten salad on the table and felt repulsed by it.

* * * *

Tina sat with Chris, nibbling on her salad, chatting amicably with her co-worker. Gavin sat quietly in the break room, off in the corner like usual. No one had stopped to talk to him all afternoon, except for casework, but that was different. Everyone else was enjoying their lunch break with the company of their friends.

Gavin swallowed thickly, a warm, shameful feeling bubbling up in his chest. It burned so hot he felt it in his eyes. He attempted to push it all down but found he couldn't this time. He wanted to go home, but to what? He had no wife, no kids, no pets. All of his friends were his co-workers that obviously enjoyed the company of others over his. What did Gavin have?

No one will ever love you.

You're worthless.

Gavin pressed his fingertips to the scar on his nose. He remembered pain his own mother had inflicted on him that night.

Your father would be disappointed in you.

Gavin looked up to spy Lieutenant Anderson laughing at his terminal. Connor's lips were pulled into a perfect smile at the desk next to him. Another deep pang of hurt shot through his chest. He really did have nothing. That stupid tin can everyone's love and affection.

You're worthless.

Gavin stood up and stormed out to the parking lot. His brain was running a mile minute and as soon as he made it to his car he started to break down.

He had absolutely nothing to live for.

No mother, no father, no siblings, no wife, no kids, no friends, and certainly no self-esteem.

Gavin un-holstered his standard issue pistol and fiddled with the safety.

He silently wondered if he's see his Ma in hell.

He pressed the barrel to the roof of his mouth.

He wondered if his father would still be disappointed.

He pulled the trigger.


	3. Cops Theme Song (Gavin Reed x Reader) Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A soft and sweet ficlet for the sucker punch to the skull in the next one.

"Move over." Gavin grumbles. He roughly pushes my leg off the couch so he can sit down. "Fat-ass."

I continue to sip my black coffee and happily oblige. He's being rude but I refuse to give him the satisfaction of seeing me irked. He frowns at my lack of aggression back.

"You're not going say something back?" He muses, eyes showing his suspicion.

I stay quiet. I only have to put up with his behavior for another week. Some crazy android lover burned his house down. Serves him right for being such a dick.

"Gimme' that!" He snarls, grabbing my mug. I'm half temped to bite his fingers but I let him take it without a fight. "It's 8pm, why are you drinking coffee."

I desperately want to call him a fucking idiot. We're the new night shift-ers. Our shift starts at 10pm. He's got a cute face but that doesn't make up for his stupidity.

Gavin takes a sip of the dark liquid and winces. It takes every bone in my body not to burst into laughter. His nose and his eyes and lips scrunch up in the cutest way imaginable.

"Bleck, that's nasty. How the hell do you drink that shit?"

I look away from his and refuse to meet his eyes. I can tell he's getting pissed off.

"Okay, why are you acting like this?" He asks. I can tell there's a worried edge to his voice. Good. "Did I do something?"

I continue to sit quietly.

Gavin continues to grow upset.

"Will you look at me?!"

I refuse.

Everything is quiet for a few moments. I can feel the frustration rolling off of him in waves. I squeak when he grabs my shoulders and whirls me around. I expect him to be fuming but there's sadness in his eyes.

"I'm sorry...okay? I...thanks for letting me stay here." He mumbles, eyes not meeting mine. "Everything's been rough lately."

I can't help but to smile at his mediocre apology. "It's alright, Gavin."

His lips pull into a soft, gentle smile. He grabs the remote control and puts it on an old rerun of Cops. We sing along to the theme song.


	4. Screaming (Gavin Reed X Reader) NSFW/MILD GORE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Gavin and I have to torture him. Mild gore.

"Gavin?"

His attacker drops a glinting shard and dashes off into the night.

The rain gets in my eyes and blurs his figure, but I know what I see. Blood splatters against the pavement and mixes with the downpour. His legs give out from beneath him and he falls to the concrete.

"Gavin!" I whimper, hearing my voice somewhere else. It's supposed to be in my chest but it's far away. He squirms and goes limp. I can't feel my left leg as I dash towards him.

"Oh God, Gavin." I wheeze. His throat is cut open, blood rushing past his hands applying pressure. "Gavin..."

Somewhere off in the distance I hear someone calling out. I cradle Gavin's head, his eyes growing unfocused. One of his bloody hands grip weakly at my shirt. I sob and pull him closer to my chest.

"Gavin...no..."

He's dying. We both know he's not going to make it. 

The alley is dark and the rain has soaked completely through me. His breathing turns into gurgling, red ichor drips from his mouth and nose. He looks at me with those steely blue eyes and his lips turn up. He goes still.

"G-gavin?"

A flashlight beam illuminates his lifeless eyes. 

I finally start screaming.


	5. Itchy (Tina Chen X Gavin Reed) NSFW

Tina was tired. Beyond tired. Just a mess, really.

She lied in her bed, booty shorts and all, dooting around on her phone. She had the early morning shift in a few hours so she should really sleep but....there was the matter of the ITCH.

Who to call?

Miller? Married.

Anderson? Too old and not fast enough.

The android brothers? Not interested in getting torn in half because they couldn't share.

Reed? Mhmmm not her top pick.

But...

"Hey asswipe. You up to anything?" She texted, squeezing her eyes shut. Somewhere internally she hoped he wouldn't answer.

Three dots and a reply.

"It's 2 A.M. so nah."

Tina felt her cheeks heat up. God, she was dumb. Maybe getting ripped in half would be the better alternative.

Tina hovered over Nine's/Connor's chat but went back to Gavin's. Maybe another day, she still had work.

"Lemme guess. You got an itch too?" Gavin typed.

"Yup yup. Itchy as ever."

Tina was embarrassed to ask the Reed for help. He was a good friend but not anything else. It was an itch to scratch and not much more.

"Meet me a the archives in an hour. I got you covered Chen."

Tina snorted and replied. "I'm only going to need your hands dummy."

Gavin replied. "Better bring urs too."

 

* * * *

Tina leaned up against the old filing cabinet and shivered. Reed had better show his mug or she'd tear him a new one. The sicko would probably like that.

The itch was crawling at this point. Out of her reach and deep into the skin. Even if he tried she wouldn't be able to satisfy it herself.

"Hey Chen." Reed grinned, waltzing through the door like he owned the place. "You need some help?"

God, she was half a second from pouncing on his ass, but calmed herself down.

"Yeah, I got an itch I need you to scratch. It's unbearable." She whined, pulling her jacket up enough to show a sliver of skin. Reed's eyes hungrily devoured her, obviously happy to oblige.

"Tell me where it hurts." He hummed.

"Ugh, finally!" She breathed, whirling around to face the wall. She lifted up her jacket and shirt to show off her back. "Right in the center Reed. It itches like a bitch."

Gavin deadpanned. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Gavin.


	6. Mistress (Simon/Reader) NSFW

The whole house was quiet, save for the soft singing of the birds in the garden. Simon sat in the kitchen pantry, next to the spice rack, and thought intently about what he’d witnessed only a few hours ago.

The blonde android was rather used to the males who would occasionally occupy the living space with his Mistress. For the most part, though, she was a solitary young woman. That was the main reason her Aunt had gifted her with Simon; the perfect albeit demure companion.

Yes, he’d seen his Mistress in delicate positions. Out of the shower, half-dressed, tired and mussed and oh-so-very natural. This encounter, however, most certainly tied him up.

His processors avidly ran through a re-simulation of the events. Folding the towels, yes, putting them away, of course, and then seeing her at the end of the hall lounging in her recliner. She was dressed in no more than a thigh length night-shirt it seemed.

Her legs were splayed wide although the angle she was in did not allow him to see in between them. Her dainty fingers worked feverishly, her soft sighs amplified by his advanced hearing. She massaged her ample breasts with a free hand, finally allowing herself to moan.

In that moment of time Simon was frozen. He wasn’t sure if there was something in the way of his processing patterns or if his processors were really going out of date. Either way, it didn’t take him long to realize she was “masturbating”. His programming told him to leave but…he couldn’t bring himself to.

One of her fingers curled in tightly to her core, her whole body quaking. His Mistress lifted up her shirt, unintentionally showing off her hardened nipples. Her heart rate had quickened to an exciting pace. Her lungs gasped for air.

Simon couldn’t find it in himself to get up and leave. When he’d looked up the term for her activity he decided not to browse through the seemingly endless limits of pornography. Part of him regretted that decision as curiosity goaded him to stay. His programming shot up many red bars berating him for his actions. Needless to say, he blocked them out.

His Mistress lifted her hips and rolled them into her hand. She curled her toes and let out a squeaky moan. If Simon hadn’t known any better he would’ve assumed she was in pain. He watched as her tongue lolled out of her mouth, saliva glistening on her lips.

Hundreds of warnings and error messages shot up again, this time, turning into a red wall of programming. In a bubble to his left the words “Stay Here” were written. On his right were “Leave Now”.

With just as much curiosity as he had for his mistress, he poked the wall. It nearly made him jolt as it shattered into thousands of pieces. As his vision cleared he suddenly felt different. No longer slow, no longer so heavy. He felt…free-er, if that made any sense.

The sounds of pleasure from his Mistress only seemed to increase. Her eager moans were bouncing down the hallway. His eyes hungrily noticed the wetness on her fingers as she plunged them between her thighs. Simon wasn’t sure what was about to happen but he noticed all the tension in her muscles.

“Yes!”

That one breathless word left her mouth as she seized up.

Simon swallowed voluntarily.

His Mistress let out a wonderful sigh, collapsing drained into the old chair. Speckles of afternoon sunlight caught her brow glistening with sweat. She gave a soft hum of satisfaction.

“Simon, Sweetheart?” She cooed in his direction, running her fingers through her hair.

The shaken android stood slowly, knocking over the basket of forgotten linens. “Yes, Mistress?”

“Could you get me a lemonade?” She asked, ever so sweetly. Simon had an uncomfortable feeling in his ‘stomach’. He believed the humans called it dread.

“Of course, Mistress.”

As he turned to head to the kitchen she winked at him. For the first time since he’d been gifted to her, Simon blushed.


	7. Coffee (Nines x Reader) NSFW

Android RK900, issued name: "Nines", realized very early on in his career that Gavin Reed was an asshole. 

The detective he was partnered with had no qualms about bullying his coworkers. Sometimes it seemed he did it because he enjoyed it.

This evening was no different.

"Hey, Tin-Can." Reed gruffed with annoyance. "Finish my paperwork, will ya'?"

Before Nines could react, Reed took off to smoke in the parking lot. As he passed by the break room he bumped into one of the newest officers. Her steaming hot coffee spilled over her breasts. She gave a loud, pained yelp.

Reed grumbled a couple obscenities at her and jogged off, not even offering an apology. Tears dripped down her face from the stinging pain. Nines was certain she'd been burned by the piping hot beverage.

A few of the more senior officers offered aid, however she'd already bolted down the corridor to the armory.

Nines walked briskly in the direction she took off in. He knew how to identify and treat all three types of burns. The only other person remotely able to handle the situation would be his other model, Connor.

Nines grimaced. No, he would not ask for any assistance.

He easily tracked her downstairs and into the armory by the trail of coffee droplets she left behind. He was interested by her choice of direction when he'd noticed she'd led him to the least used area of the storage room. He poked his head around the corner, eyes scanning the small nook.

The walls were lined with black, metal lockers. One corner was fenced in with chain link to store some of the larger training materials. In the center was a simple metal bench. The officer was sitting on said bench facing away from him. Next to her was a large red and white kit that had been opened. 

Nines opened his mouth to let her know he was willing to offer his assistance, however, his processors stopped him before he could say anything.

The officer had shed her shirt, the dark colored garment left discarded on the floor. With shaky hands she flicked open the snap of her floral colored bra.

For the very first time in his short existence, Nines blanched. Every artificial muscle and tendon tensed up as his processors worked over time. He felt a...yearning...and (dare he say) fear. For the first time since he'd awoken a free android he felt something intense.

The officer discarded the soiled bra into the heap of clothes on the floor. Nines' eyes ran over the curve of her spine as she rifled through the supplies. His servos quickly began to overheat with how many processes he was running at once. He shut them off when his thoughts started looping.

With precision, she carefully applied the hydrocolloid patches to the burned areas. They would have to be replaced within three to five days, but apparently the burns were mild. They would probably be healed within the week. The scarring, however, would take longer to fade.

She still hadn't noticed him when she walked over to a locker. Nines' eyes quickly honed onto the soft jiggle of her breasts as she moved. He wasn't a sexual creature by any means, so he wondered why he was intrigued by her physique all of a sudden. He quickly compared her to the rest of the female officers to figure out what was different about her.

He was about to rifle through the results when she pulled her pants to her ankles. Any and all processes he'd been running were immediately overridden by his visual cortex. Time seemed to stop as he quickly examined the sight before him.

The dark colored slacks she wore were stained an even darker shade from the coffee. The only garment unaffected were her heels. He could've added her panties to the list, however...she was not wearing any. Nines was very surprised by this. He'd only heard banter from the male officers about "going commando" under their uniforms. He added the topic to his research list for later.

She unhooked the pants from her ankles and stepped closer to her opened locker. Nines' found himself enjoying the sight of her backside, although he couldn't figure out why. 

The officer pulled out a simple t-shirt and jeans and put them on. He was certain that if Fowler caught her breaking dress codes he'd be annoyed. The rest of her locker was empty though, and he figured she didn't have another change of clothes.

In an attempt to make herself seem more presentable she fluffed up her hair in a magnetic mirror stuck to the locker. She still hadn't noticed the motionless android in the doorway until she opened the locker wider. She gasped and immediately turned around to find Nines' staring. 

"My apologies, Officer." Nines stated quickly. "I don't mean to intrude...but are you alright?"

She quickly bundled her soiled clothes into her arms. She gave a cautious, embarrassed nod, cheeks blushed a deep pink. The officer hurriedly shoved the mess into her locker, eager to leave the area.

"Fowler will give you a hard time for being out of uniform." Nines admitted, shrugging off his white coat. He folded it over his arm and offered it to her. She squeaked and took a step back. "Please take it. It's the least I can do."

Apprehensively, she took the jacket and slipped it on. Seeing that Nines was easily a foot taller and much more broad shouldered, it dwarfed her. She adjusted the sleeves, daring to look into his icy blue eyes.

"Thank you, Nines." She mumbled, swiftly fleeing his presence.

As she left he couldn't help but watch her back. There was grace to her gait. He found himself enamored.

She looked...

The word that had been escaping him the whole encounter finally emerged through his racing thoughts.

Beautiful.


End file.
